


Winterfell Mornings

by likewhatsupdanger14



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Baby’s first steps, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Canon Compliant, and baby angst, just fluff, someone please take away my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewhatsupdanger14/pseuds/likewhatsupdanger14
Summary: You and Margaery spend a morning with your family in winterfell.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Margaery Tyrell/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Winterfell Mornings

The sun had just begun to rise over Winterfell.The sunlight making the crystal white snow glitter like precious gems.You slept soundly in the warmth of your bed.As sunlight filtered through your window, your eyes fluttered open.Fogginess soon turned to clarity as the black stone became clear.You turned over and saw your wife laying beside you.Her golden brown hair splayed over the pillow in a perfect halo. 

Margaery Tyrell, now Stark.She was the perfect thing in your life.She filled your days with endless wonder and love.You trace mindless patterns on her arm tapping lightly on all of her freckles.Margaery shifted lightly in her sleep turning her face away from you.You took it as a signal to leave her be.You sat up fully and watched her.Gods she was beautiful.Even with her scars from the Sept explosion.It was truly a miracle she survived and with so little to show for it.The terrors come for her every time her eyes are closed and sooner or later she wakes up panting claiming the green fire was eating her alive,with you, with her, and your children as well.You could do nothing but hold her tightly and whisper sweet words into her ears until she calmed down.But still she grew stronger.You sighed.How peaceful this morning was. Nothing could ruin this. 

The large wooden door creaks open as your hear the patter of feet hit the cold cobblestone floor.A boy and a baby girl in his arms reach the foot of the bed.The boy could barely see over the bed.You lay down and closed your eyes as the bed dipped with their added weight.

“Mama. Mama!”The boy loudly whispered, trying to get your wife’s attention.You stilled as you felt the boy plop his sister onto the bed and him climbing up and inching closer to you.The boys hands reach your face as you shut your eyes trying to savor the warmth of the bed.You jump up and grab the boy and bombard his face with kisses. He squeals and giggles in delight. The baby girl turns toward the giggles and reaches out.You turn and pull her into your arms. 

“What are you two doing up so early.”You say yawning. 

The boy smiles revealing his Snow White teeth. 

“We wanted to surprise you and Mama before you left for the day.”

You chuckled at your son.He truly was a miracle child. So pure and happy even in this time of death and despair.His earthy brown eyes gleamed with childhood wonder and hope. 

“Well I am very surprised and so will your mother when she wakes up Edmund.”You say ruffling his hair. 

“Hmm.I’m already up.”Margaery said groggily, voice raw from sleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.Her brown eyes mirroring Edmunds opened revealing their heavenly warmth in the cold of Winterfell. 

Edmund walks over to her, the weight shifting onto the bed.

“Mama!”Edmund said as he jumped into her arms. She caught him and held him close to her heart pressing soft kisses to his hairline.You notice how she squeezes your son tighter than normal.Edmund stares into her eyes and giggles at how silly his mother could be. The baby girl was babbling in your arms. You smiled and kissed her head. 

Your children were miracles. After trouble conceiving, Edmund was born almost three years ago but his birth was fresh in your mind like new snow.He looked like a carbon copy of Margaery. No one could tell a Stark had fathered him.His golden hair, brown eyes and sun kissed skin made him a southern boy.His laughs fill Winterfell and it’s intoxicating.You can’t help but feed off of his happiness.Then there was your baby girl Elinor.She was neither Tyrell or Stark, but Tully.Her copper ringlets and river blue eyes couldn’t make that more clear.Only a birthmark would ever suggest she was Tyrell, a lone flower in the center of her left forearm matching your lady wife. Even when she made her entrance to the world she did not wail or cry, she came gurgling on her mothers blood, barely breathing.But Tully’s draw strength from the river, it was within her and healed and now she is a giggling baby approaching her first name day.Elinor babbled And reaches for her mama.Edmund had left his mothers lap as was lying on your back now, playing with your post sleep curls. 

“Now why are you really in our bed my flower?”

“Ellie tried to walk today!She’s really close Mama.” His hands gripping your shoulders as he pushed up on you.He fell forward in a fit of laughter and crawled over to Margaery.Your eyes widened as they found there place in Margaery’s worry as well. 

“Are you certain?”You ask your son as he takes Elinor from Margaery’s lap.He gives you a look as if it was common knowledge. You raised a brow at your son. 

“Well then.Let’s see how she’s progressing.”Your wife said as she went towards the end of the bed.Edmund was at the headboard on his knees holding his sisters hands up as she stood.Slowly Elinor took her tentative steps and makes her way towards her mother. Margaery brings a hand up to her mouth as tears begin to pool in her brown eyes.You couldn’t help but let a tear roll down as she gained confidence in her steps, now stomping towards her mother. Soon your daughter would be toddling down the stone halls of the castle.The mere notion was enough to bring tears to your eyes.She looked down at her feet then up at her mother and burst into gurgles, releasing her hands from Edmund's grasp as she walked all on her own.Margaery wiped her eyes and crouched down to her level and opened her arms. 

“Come on sissy, just a little more.”Edmund said as he bounced up and down in anticipation.He was a good brother, declaring once he saw Elinors red face that he would protect her with all his might.Elinor was almost at Margaery's knees when she tripped in a ruffle of the furs and began to fall forward.At the speed of light all three of you lurched forward to grab Elinor.She landed safely in Margaery's arms.She looked schocked at first but soon a gummy smile took form onto her rosey lips and chuckled.Edmund yelled in joy as Margaery swung her up in the air laughing and kissing her baby girl.You grabbed Edmund and kissed him right on his nose.Elinor burst into belly laughter.Her chubby cheeks rosy from the morning cold breeze.The door to your chamber burst open as your mother and sisters burst into the room. 

"What's all this about?"Arya said in between yawns.Her stormy grey eyes were red from sleep and her short brown hair disheveled.Sansa looked no better.Her blues, mirroring Elinors, were red and her bright red hair was only slightly better then Aryas.Your mother was the most put together out of the three of them.Her dark copper hair was lightly tossed but her eyes clear. 

"Ellie walked!And she did it all by herself!"Edmund said as he jumped off the bed and ran to his grandmother.Catelyn lowered herself and held her grandson close as he yapped on and on about Elinor.You reached for Margaerys hand and molded yours around her soft scarred hands.Elinor sat on the front edge of the bed as you stepped out of the bed helping Margaery.Your mother looked towards you questioning your son's words at this hour.You nodded and grabbed Elinor and placed her on the cold stone.She stood and wiggled her chubby hands out of your grasp and began taking more steps.Sansa nudged Arya who was falling asleep.She stuck her tongue out at Sansa as she focused on Elinor teetering closer to Catelyn.

  
Edmund moved away and closer to Arya whisper,"I taught her that."proudly puffing his chest out.Arya was unamused but patted him on the shoulder.Catelyn crouched down and held out her hands as her grand daughter reached her hands.Elinor looked up at her and stared with the Stark coldness but the light of her Tully blue eyes.Catelyn started to cry as she scooped the babe into her arms and twirled her around.Sansa clapped happily and Arya gave a hoot.Margaery had found herself by your side and nuzzles closer.You kiss her head let her absorb your warmth. 

"How did we get so lucky with our children my Rose."You whisper into your wife’s ear as Edmund talks with the girls.Margaery smiled contently.She had many husbands but none had been able to bring her happiness like you had.You did not wish to be with anyone but your wife, you had a gentle soul and cared for all, and you were grown by the hardships of war but still remained a kind soul.You kissed Margaery, quickly seeing Edmund staring at you both with a look of disgust. You laughed as you pulled away and walked towards your mother who was still holding a content Elinor, playing with your mother's copper strands.She smiled a sad smile and handed your daughter to you. You embraced her as she kissed you. 

"Your father would be proud of you, sweetling."she whispered before you parted.A lump formed in your throat as your eyes glassy.Your father was taken from you by the Crown and just the thought of him could bring you to a sobbing wreck, but seeing him in your mind and him smiling warmed you in immeasurable ways. You nodded your head and stared down into your daughter's ice blue eyes.She was so much like him.She was stubborn and loyal but she seemed to have a wisdom to her baby eyes. 

"I suggest we head down to breakfast since we're all awake."Arya said as she held Edmund atop her back. 

"Sounds wonderful Arya.Let's get dressed."Sansa said as she stepped into the hallway.Your mother nodded curtly and followed with Arya and Edmund in toe.You and Margaery were the only ones in your room with your baby girl nuzzling to your chest. 

"I'll take to get dressed my wolf,"Margaery said."But first,” she leans in and kissed you full on your lips.You were surprised and your grip on Elinor slacked but regained quickly as you shifted her to one arm so you could raise your scarred hand to her cheek.She pressed her body to yours as you gasped into the kiss. Her hand found your neck and wrapped around before Elinor let out a yell. So far all morning had been about her.She missed having everyone fawn over her.You both pulled away and laughed at your daughter.She whined and reached for Margaery.Your wife obliged and began to head out of the room. You smiled as your daughter was over your wife's shoulder and her eyes met yours. Pride filled you as she smiled at you. You breathed in and exhaled.   


This is your family, and you wouldn’t trade it for anything in all of Westeros and Essos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I’ve been posting a lot. I hope you guys enjoy and leave comment and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Stay safe and stay healthy!
> 
> Sunflower🌻


End file.
